


Hurry Up, We're Dreaming

by InfiniteBreath



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, OOCness, WAFF, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteBreath/pseuds/InfiniteBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following Tumblr prompt left in my ask box: Jim, Spock and McCoy get temporarily de-aged into little kids by some alien related mishap or what not. The crew of the enterprise doesn't seem to consider this as an immediate issue because the three of them still insist on keep doing their respective tasks despite their tiny bodies-- that's it until they start acting like actual children. (Bonus for tiny cuddles? c: )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Up, We're Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that this prompt was rather challenging for me, mostly because I’ve never been good at writing deaged fics - for any fandom lol. But I finally found inspiration to tackle the prompt. There's slight OOCness scattered throughout, but the ficlet is meant to be light and fun. :) 
> 
> These little prompts always help me fight through writer's block, for which I am grateful.

“Damnit, Jim, I said no more puddin’! You’re goin’ to get a tummy ache!”

“But Booones!”

“NO. MORE. Put it back –you’ve already had three!”

“Spooock…”

“I am afraid that the doctor is correct, Captain. If you ingest another dessert packet of pudding, you are more than likely going to feel ill afterward.”

“But it’s _butterscotch_!”

Leonard sighed and scrubbed at his face with the tips of his fingers. He gave Jim a withering glare, but his newfound youth muted the expression. “For the love of all that is holy: Put down your spoon, kid.”

“’m not a kid,” Jim pouted, tossing his plastic spoon on the glass coffee table. He crossed his arms across his chest and shifted his body away from Leonard. He didn’t stop moving until he reached the opposite end of the couch.

Leonard huffed and unconsciously withdrew into himself. Jim felt the energy shift in the room, and he tried to make amends by turning to face Leonard once again. Spock could see that Jim wanted to reach out, but he was afraid of being rejected. He walked over to the couch and took a seat between his cherished ones.

“At the present moment, you are indeed a child in form, Jim- a four year old human child to be exact,” Spock intoned. He took Leonard’s hand within one of his own and reached out toward Jim with the other. Jim sniffled and gazed at Spock and Leonard with a hopeful gaze. The vulnerability burning within his watery, blue eyes tore at Leonard’s heart. He unwound his body and extended his free hand toward Jim.

Jim slid across the cashmere cushions and took both offered hands, and it was like closing a circuit. All tension dissipated in the room.  He pressed both hands against his cheeks and released a happy sigh. “Yeah, well, you an’ Bones are kids, too. But how old are you?”

“Spock looks like he's around six. I’m somewhere under ten, that’s for damn sure.”

“You’re still a grump fish,” Jim laughed, brushing his lips across Leonard’s thumb. “But that’s okay. You’re still my friend ‘cause I said so.”

“Fascinating,” Spock commented.  He squeezed both hands in his grasp. “It appears that Jim’s mental state is slowly regressing. At this rate, his thought process will eventually match the age of his body.”

Leonard balked. “Are you sayin’ that Jim’s going to…become a full-fledged child? Temper tantrums and all?” He laughed. “I don’t even want to imagine the chaos that’s going to be unleashed on this ship!”

“Doctor, I fail to see any humor in this situation.”

“Well I see _plenty_ ,” Leonard laughed. “If Jim’s mind is regressin’, Spock, that means you and I will soon fall down the rabbit hole. And _that_ means we’re goin’ to eventually need a babysitter for cryin’ out loud!”

Spock sighed. “Be that as it may, the High Priestess assured us that the change was temporary – a punishment for the Captain rebuking her advances.”

“He’s married for God’s sake! What kind of person chases after someone who’s taken? I ought to give that home wrecker a piece of my adult mind while it’s still functional!”

“I would highly advise against that, Leonard.”

“Damnit, man! Aren’t you mad? That hussy tried to seduce our husband!”

“I will admit that I am most…displeased…by her attempt to engage in coitus with Jim.”

“Are you guys mad at me?”

Leonard started. He turned his focus on Jim and noted the guarded expression on his face. “What? No, darlin’, we’re not mad at you,” he assured. He tugged Jim into his and Spock’s laps and pressed a kiss to his temple. “We’re mad because someone tried takin’ advantage of you.”

“You mean the mean lady with the scary red lips?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“She kissed me. I didn’t like it.”

“She – _what_?!” Leonard moved to get up, but Jim held him firmly in place. “That’s it, Spock, I’m tellin’ Scotty to turn this ship around right now!”

“Leonard, please calm down. We do not know what action the priestess will take if further angered. She could essentially make it so that we remain children for the rest of our lives. Are you willing to risk this?”

“No,” Leonard conceded, “but I don’t like that she gets the final word, Spock. It’s not right.”

Spock sighed, and caressed the inside of Jim’s wrist with the tip of his index finger. “No, it is not. However, we are now aboard the ship, and out of her reach. Are you not the one always pointing out that one should look on the ‘bright side’, my husband?”

“I know you’re right, but that doesn’t help soothe my anger any,” Leonard mumbled. A contented hum rumbled in his throat as Spock entwined his fingers with his.

Jim rubbed his face on Spock’s shoulder. “’m tired.”

“Let’s go lay down, Jim. Sleep will do us all some good.” Leonard gave Spock a pointed look. “Did you hear me, Spock? It’s beddy-bye time for _everyone_.”

“ ’kay,” Jim yawned. “But I wanna sleep in da middle.”

“You got it, darlin’. Spock and I will watch over you – we’re always goin’ to be here for you.”

“Luff you, guys.”  

“We love you, too. Now scoot on to bed. Spock an’ I will be there in a minute.”

Jim slid off the couch and padded toward the room. His tiny frame disappeared within the darkness of the corridor, and Leonard couldn’t help but be reminded of Peter Pan. It was his favorite story when he was a kid. Jim was like Peter, a bundle of wild energy encased in a stout heart. His vitality had drawn in Leonard and Spock like the proverbial moth to the flame. He wasn’t surprised that the Priestess had been pulled in, too.

A thought suddenly occurred to Leonard - if Jim was Peter, then he and Spock were technically Lost Boys. He chuckled and slapped a hand over his face. Spock’s voice broke through his strange line of thought and anchored his mind back to reality.

“Perhaps we should contact someone to sit in with us, Leonard? I suspect our minds will soon begin to regress. I am…already feeling out of…sorts.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll call in Christine.”

Spock rose to his feet and pulled Leonard’s hand away from his face. “We shall be waiting for you.” He ran the tips of his fingers along the curved slope of Leonard’s jaw before turning away and disappearing into the darkness.

Leonard called Chapel and explained the change in the situation. She agreed to watch over the trio in their shared quarters versus sickbay. Leonard didn’t really want to be forced into small talk when she arrived, so he sneaked off down the dark corridor toward the bedroom.

The darkness paralyzed him for a few heartbeats, but the sound of Jim’s happy laughter eased his mind. He could hear Spock’s voice whispering something in reply, and it was as if Leonard was being guided through the darkness by starlight. He shuffled down the remainder of the hallway, walked into the room, and slipped into bed.

Jim wrapped himself around Leonard’s form, making sure to tuck Leonard’s cold feet between his own. Spock reached over and carded his fingers through Leonard’s hair.

“Spock’s gonna tell me a story,” Jim whispered, placing a hand on Leonard's chest. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Leonard smiled.  “That’s just fine.”


End file.
